<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【超蝙】Bazinga！ by LodurS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989883">【超蝙】Bazinga！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS'>LodurS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LodurS/pseuds/LodurS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY:恋与乐高超人与蝙蝠侠与超人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【超蝙】Bazinga！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>结尾一点绿红。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>“糟透了。”蝙蝠侠说。<br/>“实际上，”戴安娜回答，“我觉得变成乐高这件事挺可爱的。你想把他带回蝙蝠洞吗？”<br/>布鲁斯将乐高超人放在掌心上，打量他的C型手和深蓝色涂漆，“阿尔弗雷德会找到许多开玩笑的机会。”<br/>“那就将他留在瞭望塔上。”<br/>“当然不可能。”布鲁斯瞥了戴安娜嘴角的微笑一眼，“我会把他放在庄园别的地方。”</p><p>2.<br/>“显而易见，”扎塔娜到达蝙蝠洞后宣布，“这是个需要真爱之吻解除的诅咒。”<br/>“显而易见，”蝙蝠侠反驳，“上次超人变成一条狗的时候你也这么说。”<br/>“这次是真的。”魔法师申辩。<br/>“好吧，达米安，”夜翼在他们背后叹气，“捂住眼睛。伟大的蝙蝠侠要跟乐高玩亲亲了。”</p><p>3.<br/>克拉克在到达蝙蝠洞后才真正知道出了大事。<br/>他的朋友，黑暗，恐惧，复仇的化身，比一块岩石更严肃更紧绷的战士，从大厦上被推下来也能做到无动于衷的富豪，正撅嘴去吻一个乐高小人。<br/>然后是烟雾和一阵轻微的“噼啪”爆响，有东西从烟雾中飞起来，所有人都把目光投向克拉克，好像他突然赤身裸体出现在蝙蝠洞一样。<br/>“发生了什么？”他问。<br/>迪克尖着嗓子用《Can You Feel the Love Tonight》中的一句歌词回答了他。<br/>“成功了！”这是扎塔娜，她看起来要喜极而泣，“真爱魔法！这次猜对了！”<br/>“父亲！那个可以养吗！”<br/>这当然是达米安 韦恩，他指着那个正在蝙蝠洞里乱飞的东西说。</p><p>4.<br/>他们回到了瞭望塔上。<br/>“只是确认一下，”戴安娜说，“你来自一个真正的乐高世界，那里也有一个正义联盟。你被玩具人研制的镭射击中，然后掉落到了这个世界，变成了我们发现你时的那样*。”<br/>“没错，女士。”那个小小的，看起来与批量生产市面售卖的玩具没有任何不同，但实际上正殷勤地往蝙蝠侠的咖啡里搬方糖的乐高超人说。他以一个乐高的方式在布鲁斯裸露的面颊部分亲了一下：“谢谢帮我解除魔法，风度翩翩的巡警**。”</p><p>“糟透了。”克拉克在旁边小声嘟囔。<br/>“实际上，”蝙蝠侠说，“我觉得这挺可爱。”</p><p>5.<br/>“我们必须立刻找到将他送回去方法。”超人在联盟的临时紧急会议上宣布。<br/>“或者，”闪电侠提议，他看起来乐不可支，尤其是在碰见黑暗骑士让这个异世界访客坐在肩上参观瞭望塔之后，“让他多留一会儿————布鲁斯很喜欢他。”<br/>“这就是他为什么不能留在这里————戴安娜！”<br/>亚马逊女神冲他眨眼，颇为无辜地把真言套索从超人的手腕旁边拿开。<br/>“我相信不会有什么大事。”绿灯侠耸肩，“蝙蝠看起来相当没有意见。”<br/>“因为布鲁斯主动亲了他。”一个年轻的身影晃进会议室。克拉克有点不快地看着夜翼在蝙蝠侠的空座上坐下：联盟顾问不应该缺席涉及异世界问题的会议。<br/>“布鲁斯在哪？”<br/>“回到蝙蝠洞里了。扎塔娜说既然亲吻可以让那个乐高小家伙解除被困在乐高玩具的状态，多亲几下说不定就会以让他回到乐高宇宙了。你们猜布鲁斯亲了那个小家伙多少下？一个提示，如果他送出一个吻我可以得到一美元，现在我就是世界首富了。”<br/>所有人——当然除了克拉克——显然都在努力回想或想象布蝙蝠侠和一个玩具小人亲亲的样子并继续保持严肃，所有参加会议的人，也显然（同样除了克拉克）都没有成功。亚瑟和哈尔看起来要笑到把彼此挤到桌子下去，巴里大笑着想把他们拉住结果自己先滑下凳子去。<br/>“今天真的是我一辈子最糟糕的一天。”超人嘀咕，“我看到了蝙蝠侠去亲一个儿童玩具，然后它变成了一个会说话的儿童玩具，再被告知有一个真正的乐高宇宙，还发现自己小时候最喜欢的玩具可能会跟自己成为情敌。”<br/>“冷静点，卡尔。”神奇女侠打断他，“那个乐高小家伙告诉我他跟他的蝙蝠侠是一对了，不会抢走你的。”<br/>“谢谢告知，戴安娜，”他无不讽刺地回答，“我现在不但恨我儿时最喜欢的玩具，还知道儿童玩具都比我先有男朋友了。”</p><p>6.<br/>“他们是设计给儿童的。”克拉克质问，”是虚构的。“<br/>“没错。但他们也是一个真实存在的宇宙。”<br/>“那为什么会有恋爱关系？”<br/>“听着，克拉克，”韦恩停下工作，“那是一个有成年人的宇宙，没有人规定成年人不准恋爱。”<br/>“这个我知道，”超人几乎是气急败坏地指着乐高超人随身携带来的一张照片，“但为什么我们的狗在那个世界都在一起了而这个世界的我们连手都没牵过？你对此就没有任何想法吗？”<br/>“有倒是有一个。我思考这个问题很久，但一直缺少确切的时机与勇气去这么做。我也不确定布鲁斯韦恩能不能肩负这份责任，毕竟承诺不是一个简单的事情。”蝙蝠侠沉思片刻，“但还是想告诉你，我——”<br/>“我爱你。”克拉克抢先说，他构想了很久的告白场景绝对不是这样的，绝对不是在蝙蝠洞里手里拿着一个指甲盖大小的乐高相片玩具块，由两只狗引发的。<br/>“天啊，不，克拉克，我要说的当然不是这个。”布鲁斯韦恩充满责备地看了他一眼，好像很惊讶他在想什么，“我是说我决定给达米安养条大丹犬，取名叫艾斯，就像我在那个世界做的一样。”</p><p>7.<br/>“有空吗？”迪克在蝙蝠洞找到了布鲁斯和达米安。戴安娜暂时从这里领走了那位乐高异世界访客和来自这个世界的嘟嘟囔囔的联盟主席，带他们去吃这个世界最绝无仅有的美食，冰激凌。<br/>“当然。”布鲁斯停下工作，有些疑惑地看着他。<br/>“你明白克拉克向你说了什么吧？”<br/>“他抱怨了恋爱关系和有恋爱关系的两只狗。”<br/>“听着，布鲁斯，你这是在回避问题。”他的养子伸手握住他，直视他的眼睛，表情真挚又带着一点格雷森式的浮夸，“我们都知道你与克拉克一起出生入死，经历无数考验，是世界第一搭档。只要你愿意表白，就可以成为世界第一………达米安？对，捂上耳朵。”</p><p>“世界第一情侣。”</p><p>布鲁斯韦恩脱口而出：“向谁表白？”</p><p>8.<br/>之后迪克在电话里安慰他的童年偶像：“不，克拉克，真的没关系。你看既然都存在一个超人与蝙蝠侠是一对的乐高宇宙，我们也可能存在一个————”<br/>“一个我和布鲁斯经历波折终于在一起而且不是儿童玩具的宇宙？”<br/>“......其实我想说的是一个’因为蝙蝠侠直得令人发指所以无法与超人在一起’的宇宙。不过，好消息是，这个宇宙里的布鲁斯说他真的很乐意投资一部叫《乐高超人大战超人》的片。**”</p><p>9.<br/>克拉克试图用报社工作淹没自己，遗忘掉这几天发生的所有颇为古怪的事情。但显然布鲁斯韦恩不愿意放过他。<br/>“迪克告诉我最近你情绪低落。”<br/>星球日报的金主在某个工作日傍晚突然出现在他的报社隔间里，手里拿着花束，头发凌乱，带着那种会让任何人都无法拒绝的微笑。克拉克不得不把视线从韦恩的脸上挪到那些柔软的植物上，以免自己会忍不住站起来吻他。<br/>“迪克告诉我你情绪高涨。”他回答。<br/>“来吧，肯特，我希望跟你共进晚餐。”<br/>韦恩不由分说把超人拖出办公间，拖进停在报社楼下的跑车里，所有人都瞪着他们。克拉克先是感到恼火，但当韦恩把花束递到他手里，超人突然变得一点都不在乎自己的脸或翘臀明天会霸占几个头条版面，又或者会不会有人编造他不脱鞋子进浴缸亲热的八卦***。他们到达暮色中的韦恩庄园，在长餐桌上进行了一场没有那个乐高家伙出现的愉快的晚餐，克拉克觉得自己都快融化了。<br/>”我想向你道歉，克拉克。“韦恩在晚餐尾声说。哥谭人放下了刀叉，凝视着克拉克的神色无比诚恳，“关于我们的上一次对话——”<br/>”我原谅你。”克拉克打断并抓住了布鲁斯的手。<br/>“真的？”韦恩面露惊讶，拉着克拉克从餐桌边站起来，穿过几个走廊走到一个关着门的房间外，“迪克与我的谈话让我意识到了自己犯了一个多么大的错误。我不想让你失望。”<br/>克拉克把韦恩推到门板上，蓝色的眼睛居高临下地盯着那个哥谭人：“我会在房间里得到我想要的吗？”<br/>“当然。”<br/>韦恩替他打开大门，脸上得意洋洋：<br/>“看，我买了一房间你最爱的乐高玩具。”</p><p>”布鲁斯？我突然想跟你商量点事。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我现在退出联盟来得及吗？”</p><p>10.<br/>“你说有紧急事件，我就先到蝙蝠洞里去了一趟，为什么克拉克在那里用头撞墙？”<br/>“噢，”布鲁斯瞥了一眼匆匆赶来的迪克，继续和达米安搭那个乐高瞭望塔，“他说阿尔弗雷德告诉他那面墙上有几个钉子要敲。”</p><p>11.<br/>“你在控诉我的信息提取能力。”<br/>“没错。在克拉克告你 ‘我爱你’，戴安娜告诉你 ’超人觉得自己最爱的儿童玩具变成了自己的情敌‘ ，我告诉你你和克拉克可以成为 ‘世界最佳情侣’之后，你得到什么结论？”<br/>“一，克拉克最爱的儿童玩具是乐高——所以我给他买了一房间乐高。二，我在乐高世界养了一条狗——我现在也养了一条。三，我觉得你的起名能力糟透了。四，我更喜欢‘世界最佳拍档’这个名———不，等等我知道我哪错了。”布鲁斯抬起头盯着迪克。<br/>“错在？”<br/>“是因为我和达米安拼了那个克拉克想要拼的乐高瞭望塔，是吧？——你又要去哪？”韦恩充满责备意味地瞪着夜翼转身就走的背影，迪克恼火地冲他挥了挥手。<br/>“敲钉子。”<br/>但在进入蝙蝠洞之前，他还是给亚马逊人打了电话。<br/>“戴安娜，对，是我。那个乐高世界的小家伙还在你那边住着吗？把他带过来，赶快。不，我真的不急，就比世界马上要在我眼前毁灭的那种急法要急一点点。“</p><p>12.<br/>在克拉克与那个乐高超人——为了方便区分联盟成员开始称后者为卡尔，前者为克拉克——在迪克 格雷森的督促下彻夜长谈之后，出乎所有人意料的要求增加与蝙蝠侠共同值守瞭望塔的轮班机会。<br/>“这是给你的，”克拉克把咖啡放在蝙蝠侠手边，“我当之无愧，英勇无畏的领袖。”<br/>“是因为卡尔吗？”蝙蝠侠注意到了递给自己的杯子上印着的超人标志，没有喝，继续盯着监控，“卡尔叫我‘风度翩翩的巡警’，所以你也决定给我起一个新称呼？”<br/>“你怎么会这么想？我才不会与一个乐高进行这样幼稚的比赛。”超人义正词严地回答，“这个称号当然也是他想的。现在，允许我离开一下——”<br/>克拉克在蝙蝠侠能够阻拦之前就冲出了监控室，用超级速度冲到了走廊的另一头。<br/>“你说的办法并不管用。”克拉克让刚才藏在自己披风下偷听的卡尔从藏身之处飞出来，说，“他识破了，不愧是世界第一侦探。”<br/>卡尔叹了口气，用他小小的胳膊和C型手搓了搓自己头上的那层涂漆。<br/>“看来最终还是不得不动用赢得蝙蝠侠信任的终极办法。”<br/>“办法是？”<br/>“告诉蝙蝠侠，你看见他的内裤上缝着布鲁斯 韦恩的名字。”****</p><p>13.<br/>克拉克寻思，当面告诉一个成年人自己透视过他的内裤（克拉克当然没这么干过）听起来对他的个人形象，未来爱情生活甚至友谊关系都极为不利。但既然与蝙蝠侠牵手成功的异位体朋友告诉他这是赢得蝙蝠侠信任的关键和坦诚关系的基石，他决定还是告诉布鲁斯这句话，不过是换一种说法来表达。<br/>克拉克以一步步的方式从走廊尽头重新走回到监控室，一路上努力寻找委婉又不失原意的句子。他打开了监控室的密码锁，蝙蝠侠看起来正在等他。卡尔没有时间再犹豫，脱口而出。<br/>“布鲁斯，听说，乐高世界的我看过你的【1】体。”<br/>（【1】裸）</p><p>14.<br/>“戴安娜？是我，克拉克。不，没有什么急事，不，真的不急，就是布鲁斯说他想问问现在退出联盟还来得及吗？”</p><p>15.<br/>扎塔娜在瞭望塔上宣布：“这是个需要真爱之吻解除的诅咒。”<br/>“这段台词我之前见过听过。”迪克嘀咕。在场的联盟成员示意他闭嘴。<br/>“显而易见，当布鲁斯亲了卡尔，卡尔身上所附的诅咒也随之转移到他身上。使他无法理解向他所爱之人表达爱意的话。想要解除诅咒的话，只要他与他的所爱之人亲吻就行。卡尔也能因为诅咒的最终解除回到他原本的世界。”<br/>“可是要怎么样才能使他们亲吻？”戴安娜示意分坐在休息室两端黑暗骑士与钢铁之躯，“他们现在甚至都不愿意与对方交谈。”<br/>“简单，我将会实施我至今为止所学习到的最为精妙与伟大的魔法帮助他们。蝙蝠侠？超人？”扎塔娜示意布鲁斯站到自己的一侧，超人站到他的对面，两人只相距一拳距离。<br/>女魔法师请两人闭上眼睛，抬起手的一刻，卡尔和围观的联盟成员屏息以待。她将手落到两人的后脑勺上，所有人都期待有绚丽的光束从她手底下滑落而出。<br/>但不，当然不。<br/>只见女魔法师把他们的脑袋各自往对方一按，两人的嘴唇简单粗暴的接触在一起。乐高超人也伴随着一簇闪烁的光消失在半空。<br/>布鲁斯觉得自己地脑子被一瞬间地点燃了，有什么在迅速抽离而去，燃烧，蜷曲殆尽。当他睁开眼睛时，他意识到自己正吻着自己所爱的人。</p><p>16.<br/>半分钟后，神奇女侠还在给接吻的两人录像。<br/>迪克在老母亲式抹眼泪，宣布扎塔娜是圣诞老人本人和有史以来最伟大的魔法师，实现了他的人生愿望。<br/>绿灯侠在小声问扎塔娜：”请问我能从哪里得到一个被这样诅咒的乐高闪电侠？挺急的。”</p><p>fin.<br/>**:出自乐高JL大战毁灭军团<br/>***：喜闻乐见的BvS梗<br/>****：出自乐高JL大战异魔联盟</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>